Rai's Early Years
by Goku91898
Summary: The prequel to High School Drama, Rai lived in West City from Preschool to 5th grade, Rai moved away for Middle School and over that time they forgot about one another
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**This is a prequel to High School Drama, Rai went to Elementary School with the others but moved for Middle School and during that time they forgot about each other. These are the early years, from Pre to 5th.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet N' Greet  
**

Rai and his parents had just moved in a house down the street, their names are Tora and Fasha who are long time friends of Bardock. "Hello, we're your new neighbors" Tora greeted the Sons' "Nice to meet you, I'm Goku and this is Chi-Chi" Goku introduced "Nice to meet you Goku and Chi-Chi, I'm Tora and this is Fasha" Tora introduced, Chi-Chi then spotted the little boy behind them "Awww, and what's this little guy's name?" Chi-Chi asked admiring the little boy "Go on, introduce yourself" Fasha encouraged. "I'm Wai" Rai said "He's means Rai" Tora input "How old are you Rai?" Goku asked "I'm thwee mistew" Rai answered "We have some kids of our own" Goku told them "Gohan! Pan! Goten! Get down here!" Chi-Chi yelled "Coming Mama!" they all shouted coming down the stairs "Gohan, Goten, Pan, I would like to introduce you to Rai" Chi-Chi said. "Hello Wai" they greeted "Hello" Rai greeted back, Rai had his first crush, "Well we just wanted to introduce ourselves" Tora said "See ya" Goku & Chi waved. "Attention children we have a new student, his name is Rai" the Teacher introduced "Hello Wai" the students greeted "Rai, you can sit anywhere you want, I'm Miss May by the way" Miss May told the 3 year old "Thank you Miss May" Rai bowed. "Wai! Sit with us!" Pan said waving him over to her table with her brothers and friends "Wai, this is Bwa, Mawwon, Twunks, Tylew, Ewasa, and Videl" Pan said pointing to her friends "Nice to meet you Wai" they all greeted "You too" he greeted back "Now class, its play time and then you can nap" Miss May told them "Yay! Play Time!" the kids cheered "What do you wanna play?" Rai asked them "Let's play house" Pan suggested "Okay" they all agreed. "I'll be the mommy, Wai will be the Daddy, you guys will be childwen" Pan ordered "Alwight" they agreed, after playing house for a while they decided to play something else "Nap time kids!" Miss May yelled, Pan & Rai slept next to each other under a blanket, they both had a crush on one another but didn't want to admit it, they napped until their parents came to get them. "Aww they look so cute together" Chi-Chi whispered looking at Pan & Rai "Yeah and who knows, maybe someday they'll get married" Tora joked "Yeah! Hahahaha!" they all laughed quietly, all the kids then woke up and saw Rai & Pan together "Pan and Rai sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" the kids sang, they both blushed a little. "Hi Mommy, hi Daddy" they both greeted "Come on, lets go home kids" the parents said picking up their sleepy kids "We should have a play date soon" Bulma suggested "Yeah, we should bring them to your house Bulma" Chi-Chi said "Sure, lets do it now" Fasha input, so they all headed to Bulma's after leaving the school, Pan got a ride with Rai, they fell back asleep on the ride there, Pan fell asleep with her head on Rai's shoulder and with Rai's head resting on her's.


	2. Chapter 2: Play Date

**Chapter 2: Play Date**

"Pan, Rai, wake up" Fasha said picking them up "Uh...Mommy? Whewe awe we?" Rai groaned "We're at your friends house" Fasha told him "Oh...good" Rai said still waking up "Pan wake up" Rai said poking her "Mmm...I'm up" Pan groaned "We're at your friends house" Fasha told her "Alwight" Pan replied, "Mistew Vegeta?" Rai asked tugging his leg. "What kid" Vegeta replied "How do I get a giwlfwiend?" Rai asked "Oh, um, well just ask her, if she says yes then good for you, if she says no then go cry a river" Vegeta answered "Okay, thanks Mistew Vegeta" Rai thanked. "He reminds me of someone at that age" Bulma said to the girls "Vegeta" they replied. "Pan, will you be my giwlfwiend?" Rai asked her "Suwe" Pan agreed "YES!" Rai shouted, all the adults came running "What happened!" they all asked "I GOT A GIWLFWIEND!" Rai shouted running in circles. "Awww, isn't that just adorible" Bulma commented "YAAAAAAY!" Rai cheered "Thanks fow the help Mistew Vegeta" Rai said hugging Vegeta's leg "Uh...No problem" Vegeta said patting him on the head "PAN LETS GO AND GET MAWWIED" Rai shouted dragging Pan away "Good luck at your wedding" the adults waved. "Wait fow us!" Videl shouted dragging Gohan "Yeah! Us too!" Bra said pulling Goten "Us thwee!" Marron yelled pulling Trunks "Oh No!" the three boys screamed, the adults just laughed "Kids these days" they all said "Mama! Dada! Look at my new baby!" Pan said running up to her parents with a baby doll. "Isn't that cute," Chi-Chi said "Who's the Daddy?" Chi-Chi asked "Wai" Pan answered "Hehehe, guess that means we're brothers-in-law" Goku teased Tora "Hehe, guess so" Tora teased back "Pan! Wait fow me!" Rai yelled chasing after her "Nevew!" Pan shouted running away "Videl! Please let go!" Gohan begged, Videl was pulling Gohan by the ear "No!" Videl said as they passed the adults "Help me!" Gohan begged. "Ugh...being mawwied is hawd" Rai complained "You have no idea" Vegeta said, all the women gave him an angry look "What?" Vegeta asked "I think they awe mad at you Mistew Vegeta" Rai said "I think your right" Vegeta concurred "Bye" Rai said heading out to find Pan "Pan! Whewe awe you?" Rai asked while yelling "In hewe!" Pan yelled from a closet "Why awe you in a closet?" Rai asked "Because it's quite" Pan told him. "I wanna sit in hewe too" Rai spoke "Alwight" Pan agreed, so they sat down together in the closet with the doll, since it was so quite, they fell asleep in the closet "Has anyone seen Rai?" Fasha asked "And Pan?" Chi-Chi asked "I saw them go in the closet ovew thewe" Bra answered "Thank you sweety" Fasha thanked "You awe welcome" Bra said, they went over to the closet Bra pointed out and opened the door to see the two toddlers fast asleep cuddled up against each other. "Maybe we should leave them for a bit" Goku suggested "Yeah, let's let them sleep a while longer" Chi-Chi agreed, about 20 minutes later they came out of the closet holding hands, it was time to go home "Alright Pan, say goodbye to your friend" Chi-Chi instructed "Bye Wai" Pan said kissing him on the cheek, Rai blushed from embarrassment "Bye" Rai waved "My little guys first crush, how precious" Fasha commented.  
**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Boyfwiend & Giwlfwiend

**Chapter 3: Boyfwiend & Giwlfwiend**

Pan and Rai met in front of the Preschool and held hands walking to class "Hello Fwiends" Pan greeted "Hello" they greeted back, Trunks spotted them holding hands and began to sing "Wai and Pan, sitting in a twee, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" then the others joined in too, Pan and Rai were embarrassed by their friends "Stop it!" Pan yelled. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g" they continued, at Play Time Rai just sat in the corner alone and thought about stuff until Pan went to get him "Come on Wai, its time to take a nap" Pan reminded him "Okay" Rai said getting up, Pan and Rai slept together again during nap time, before they went to sleep though they talked for a bit about stuff. "So how is my giwlfwiend?" Rai asked "Good," Pan answered "And how's my boyfwiend?" Pan asked "Good, I'm going to sleep now, goodnight" Rai answered and gave her a kiss on the lips, Pan blushed and couldn't get to sleep for a few minutes more, Pan was still blushing while asleep during nap time. "I wonder what she's so embarrassed about" Chi-Chi whispered "Pan, Rai, wake up" Goku whispered "Huh...we awe up" the sleepy toddlers said "Its time to go home" Fasha told her son "Can I sleep ovew at Pan's?" Rai asked his parents "Sure honey, as long as its okay with Pan's parents" Fasha replied "Its fine with us, Rai can stay with Pan" Chi-Chi agreed, Pan and Rai both blushed. **Later at the Son** **Residence... **"Alright Rai, you get changed into your Pajamas, you kids too" Chi-Chi ordered "Alright" they all agreed and headed to their rooms to change into their PJ's, "Pan? Awe you awake?" Rai asked Pan "Yes" Pan replied "Alwight, I just wanted to say I..." Rai began "You what?" Pan asked "I love you" Rai finished while blushing "I love you too" Pan said also blushing "Goodnight" they both said to each other and were fast asleep in minutes. "Wake up!" Bra shouted "We awe awake!" Pan yelled at Bra "It's time for bweakfast" Bra told them "Food!" Rai yelled running downstairs "Someone must be hungry" Chi-Chi commented "He reminds me of a young me" Goku commented "Sure does" Chi-Chi agreed "Kids! Hurry up before the foods gone!" Chi-Chi shouted "Coming!" they yelled coming downstairs, after eating they went to school, "Alright class, time to get started on work" Miss May said, they then worked on all the easy subjects for a while "Playtime kids!" Miss May announced "Pan, let's build a fowt" Rai suggested "Okay" Pan agreed, they built a fort made of blocks and cushions and only allowed their friends in "Nice fowt" Gohan said "Thanks" Pan & Rai thanked.


End file.
